Buried Feelings
by motown lady
Summary: After one too many case arguments, partners Lee and Amanda are separated when Billy intervenes. Will his ploy work ?
1. Chapter 1

Buried Feelings

Chapter One

Billy was on the phone when he saw Amanda at the door. He waved her in and motioned for her to sit down.

"Right... I understand perfectly sir. Well, I agree something has to be done. " He nodded and shrugged, "All right. Well, Mrs. King is here right now. No... Scarecrow isn't due in until later."

After a few more uh-huh's, Billy said, "Well, everything is arranged- she sent her family on ahead, so that won't be a problem, sir. Right. Well, I'll get to work then and call you back. "

Hanging up, he looked at Amanda. "You all ready to go. ? "

Amanda sighed, "Yes sir, but that bomb that went off last night at the store-how much danger could I be in ? Shouldn't we tell Lee at least ? "

Billy thought quickly saying to himself, "This will take a miracle. " Getting back to Amanda he said, " The President feels this should be under wraps for now. We don't want anyone getting suspicious. I'll let Lee in on it when you're safely on your way to your final destination. "

Amanda nodded, "Yes sir. It's just that this was so sudden. All I could tell my family was that they had to pack and that IFF was taking them to the airport and I would see them later. Will they be safe sir ? "

Billy said, " Of course, dear. Now, here is your relocation packet-you'll study it on the plane. "

As he handed it to her, Lee stormed in! "Billy! What the hell's going on here?! You're sending my partner out of town after what happened last night? ! "

Billy sighed, "Scarecrow, calm down! We had to do it this way! If Eagles finds her alive, you know they'll go after her again! "

Lee shook his head. "Karl Eagles? I thought he was in jail! "

Billy nodded. "He was- until he had a heart scare last week. Apparently, it was an angina attack. They gave him medication for it. Then the warden arranged for his release on the good behavior clause. "

Lee groaned, "I don't believe this is happening! "

Amanda put a hand on Lee's arm. " We didn't want you to worry. Everything's been taken care of. My family's been sent on ahead. I'll be fine, Lee. "

Lee shook his head trying to calm himself. He said, "I'm sorry, Amanda. It's just that... when that part of the building blew up, I thought-."

Amanda got up and went to his arms. "I know. But Francine got me out. I stayed at her place last night- she said they'd be watching my house. "

Lee held her gently. "I'm glad you were safe. "

Billy cleared his throat. He said getting up from his chair, "I'd better check on your transportation upst-uh, downstairs. I'll be back. "

When he left, Lee let go of Amanda and went to close the blinds. They didn't need an audience.

Amanda looked at Lee strangely. What was he doing ? Did he not want her to leave? She knew she didn't want that, but he never once let her think otherwise.

For almost two and a half years now, they'd been working alongside each other slowly becoming friends. But she knew it was purely a fantasy that she could ever be with someone like him- with this career!

She never thought she'd have to leave Arlington and her friends behind. Her relatives in Maine and Vermont still didn't know that they wouldn't see her or her family again, but Billy arranged for her to visit them before going to her final destination.

As Lee turned towards her again Amanda said, "What's wrong, Lee? Please tell me. "

Lee brushed off her concern by saying, " Did you get everything squared away here ? Anything else you need ? What about your house ? "

Amanda shook her head. Typical Lee. Not opening up. She said quietly, " My ex-husband Joe has the house now- he's gonna get someone to fix M-Mother's garden. "

Lee remembered all the times he'd trampled it and swallowed hard saying, " Gee, I'm sure sorry about that Amanda but with this job you know I couldn't use the front door. "

Amanda felt tears come to her eyes and turned away from him. He so hated tears! "W-Why not ? Billy did it when Magda came to the house. You remember when Mother had that terrible cold and she kept wanting to come downstairs? "

Lee swallowed hard, "Yeah and we all got the cold-even Magda! "

Just then, Billy came in and Lee and Amanda pretended things were normal between them. Billy looked at them and shook his head. this plan of his just had to work! There was so much more they had to say to one another!

Billy's plan was that they would pretend to relocate Amanda so that would shake them up enough to admit their true feelings for one another.

The arguments they'd had lately had been getting more frequent- especially the one last week when they were on a case at the Capitol.

Somehow the President got wind of it and ordered Billy to get his people under control and back to business!

Billy said to Amanda, "All right. There's a car waiting downstairs to take you to the airport. "

Looking at Lee he said, "You're free to go along, Scarecrow. "

Lee sarcastically said, "Gee thanks, Billy! Guess you'll let me say goodbye to her in the car, huh ? That's big of you! "

Billy glared at the younger agent. " I'd watch the attitude, or I'll make Fred your new partner..."

Lee blanched! "Okay, okay, sheesh! "

As they all walked to the elevator, Amanda giggled and said to Billy, "How do you do that ? "

Billy winked at her. "It's a gift. "

As they all made their way to the car, Billy said, "Well, this is where I leave you, dear. I have a meeting. Scarecrow will take you the rest of the way. "

Amanda swallowed hard. Saying goodbye to this man wasn't easy. William Melrose had been like a second father to her. She kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you for keeping me and my family safe all this time. I'll miss you all. "

Billy sighed and said, "Yes well, you'd better go now. Take care, dear. "

Lee helped Amanda into the back and then got in himself and they were off. Lee thought as they were enroute to the airport that there was something fishy about this relocation, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He looked at Amanda who looked like she lost her best friend. She in a sense had. Her entire life had to begin again when she got to where they were sending her.

Damn, he thought. Why couldn't he have been the one to relocate? After all, he was used to moving to different places. It wouldn't have bothered him in the least. But she literally spent her entire life in Virginia. She had ties there. It wasn't fair.

Shaking his head, he said, "It doesn't make sense. "

Amanda said, "What doesn't, Lee ? "

Lee smiled and patted her hand. "Nothing. Don't worry about it. "

It would be a long car ride back alone if he couldn't figure this out.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Buried Feelings

Chapter Two

Lee and Amanda got to the airport and the driver pulled up to the curb. Lee got out and helped Amanda out and said to the driver, "I'll be right back. "

And as the two went into the airport, the driver sped away! Lee ran out, yelling,"Hey! Come back! "

Angrily, he swore and shook his head and looked at Amanda who shrugged."You can call Billy and tell him the man got confused? "

Lee groaned, "No! Forget it! I'll just take a cab back! Geez! "

As they walked around inside Lee said, "Well, I don't know where you're off to but I came along because I didn't want you to have to wait here alone. "

Amanda touched his hand. "Lee, that's so sweet. But I would've been okay."

Lee squeezed her hand in return. "I know. So, do you know when your flight is ? "

Amanda said, "Let me just ask at this gate. "

While Amanda talked to an employee, Lee looked around and then blinked. Leatherneck? What was he doing here?

He said to Amanda, "I see a friend of ours. Just stay here, please. "

Amanda nodded, getting the feeling there was a problem brewing. She hoped there wasn't. She finished talking to the employee and went to sit in one of the terminal chairs.

Amanda saw Leatherneck as well and wondered if there was something here he had to check out. She then saw Lee coming back looking confused.

Lee sat next to her and said, "First, that idiot driver, now this. Leatherneck says that Billy sent him to check on something here- I dunno. Something's up. What about your flight ? "

Amanda said, "They're checking my information. From what I was led to believe, I was to arrive here, come to the gate and board. But when I showed them my papers, they didn't know what I was talking about. Why would they not know? "

Lee stood up and said, "Because it sounds like we've been set up, Amanda! First that driver leaving me behind, and then Leatherneck being here ? "

Amanda shrugged, "Well, maybe there's a case that we don't-sorry-that you don't know about? It's possible, isn't it ? "

Lee sighed, "Yeah, maybe. " Groaning, he said, "No- no way! I'm calling Billy and getting to the bottom of this now! "

Going to the gate counter, he showed his Federal ID and asked to use their phone. Dialing the Agency, he called Billy's line and Francine answered. " Billy? "

Lee said, "Francine? It's Lee. Where's Billy ? "

Francine sighed, "At a meeting I thought was long over with. Where are you? And where's Amanda? "

Lee said, "We're at Dulles. Francine, do you know of any relocation plan for Amanda because of the store bomb case? Billy said Eagles was out of jail and they were sure that Amanda was gonna be a target again."

Just as Francine was about to respond, there was a click. Like someone had hung up! Lee put the phone down angrily! "Great! Just great! "

Amanda came over to him. "Lee, did Billy tell you anything? "

Lee shook his head angrily and tried staying calm! He said, "Give me your info. I wanna see exactly where you're headed."

Amanda said, "But the Agency rules-. "

Lee snarled at her then."I don't give a damn about the stupid Agency rulebook, Amanda King! Just give me your packet. Now! "

Without waiting for her, he grabbed it from her and began poring through the copies and couldn't believe his eyes!

He said not looking at her, "I don't believe this! You're not going to be relocated after all. They sent your family to Disneyland for a vacation and you're going to meet up with them later."

Just then, one of the airline employees said, "Excuse me, sir. Who are you talking to? "

Lee looked up finally and said feeling embarrassed, "Oh,uh, my friend. She's-. " As he turned where he thought she was he then saw her at the other end of the gate area sitting in one of the chairs crying! "Oh no..."

Taking the packet, he put the papers back in and nodded to the employee and went slowly over to her.

Kneeling down in front of her, he put the packet in the chair next to her and then took both her hands with his own and squeezed gently.

"Hey, hey. Come on. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to go off like that. I know none of this was your fault. Shh..."

But this time, Amanda couldn't calm down. It was as if a riverbank was about to burst! Lee looked around, but didn't see Leatherneck.

Lee sighed and went to sit in the chair next to her, putting the packet on the floor and just held her as she sobbed!

Airline employees asked if they could get a doctor, but Lee shook his head and said quietly, "She's just exhausted. Is there a hotel nearby? I've gotta get her to lie down for a while. "

A supervisor called the nearest hotel and got them set with a room for the night. Lee thanked him but said, "It's gonna be a while. She's not ready to go."

After nearly twenty minutes, Amanda was finally at a dry spell and mumbled to Lee, "What's going on ? "

Lee stroked her and kissed her temple. "Well, you just had a really bad meltdown and we're gonna stay at a hotel until you feel better. You up to walking now? "

Amanda slowly nodded and said, "I must look a wreck, though. "

Lee took his handkerchief and wiped her face saying gently, " No, not really. Considering what I've put you through all this time, it could have been a lot worse. "

Amanda said, "Oh, your shirt's all wet! "

Lee shrugged, "It's water. It'll dry. "

Amanda shook her head. "Also makeup's there-."

Lee groaned, "Okay. I'll worry about it later. Why don't you go to the ladie's room and I'll get a cab for us? "

Amanda nodded. "Thanks. Could you get me an aspirin, too? "

Lee smiled, "Done. "

As Amanda entered the ladie's room, she went to the stall first. Finishing a few minutes later, she approached the sink area and washed her face and drying off noticed a woman come in to do her own face.

She looked at Amanda and said, " I can't believe the nerve of some men! "

Amanda looked at her. "Uh, I'm sorry. Who are you talking about if I may ask ? "

The woman said angrily, "The man that's with you of course! Do you let people act like that all the time with you?! That's not right! Why when I was married to my first louse of a husband-."

Amanda waited until the woman went into the stall and then Amanda made a hasty exit! She met Lee outside at the curb and they got into the cab and left for the hotel.

Lee noticed the look on Amanda's face and said, "Hey, what's wrong? "

Amanda sighed. "I was cornered in the ladie's room. There was a red-headed woman who saw when you were upset and she thought you-."

Lee nodded. "Oh, yeah. She let me have it for yelling around you. She should have minded her own damn business! "

Amanda nodded. "I know. She told me not to let anyone be that way with me. And then tried to tell me about her marriage."

Lee shook his head. " I'll bet she was a real joy to live with. "

Amanda changed the subject. "So, are you gonna try Billy again? "

Lee sighed. "No. I've got a headache now. The Agency can pick up the tab on this one. Screw them! "

They got to the hotel and the desk clerk said, "We have one suite left- Room 1048? "

Lee cleared his throat and said, "Fine. Is it fully stocked? We've had a rather trying day. "

The clerk smiled. "Of course, sir. But if you need anything, please ring and we'll be happy to serve you. Enjoy your stay. "

Lee half-smiled. "Oh, we intend to. Thanks. "

They got to the room and Lee let Amanda in ahead of him. She went to the bathroom and found aspirins in the cabinet.

She got four and gave him two while he poured water from the pitcher in the room and gave her the glass and he took one as well.

They swallowed at the same time and then Amanda went to lie down. There were two beds which made things a lot less awkward between them.

Amanda put her arm across her eyes and said, "Do you still think we were set up? "

Lee nodded as he went to lie down as well. "Oh, there's no question. But why the hell would they make you think you were being relocated is beyond me! "

Amanda then swallowed hard. "Well, we have been arguing a lot lately. You know maybe they thought if we were threatened with being separated as partners, it would force us to try to get along again."

Lee shrugged. "I wouldn't say we argue a lot-. "

Amanda said, "Well, what about the Capitol? We lost the tail because you were sure he was the one with the microfilm and you didn't want my imput-."

Lee growled, "Well, you were so busy being nice to the guy, he pulled the rug out from us! You gotta stop being so naive! I told you he was trying to give the courier the slip and he did! If Francine hadn't of traced the guy's flight plan from Indiana, we never would've recovered the microfilm for the President, and all that work we did would've been for noth-."

He suddenly stopped as he saw her getting teary. "Aw, geez, Amanda. I'm sorry. This whole thing today put me on edge-. "

Amanda sat up wiping her tears and said, "Put you on edge?! You're not the one who was in that store and almost died! You're not the one they were going to relocate! My god! Not everything in this whole business is about you, buster! I really can't take when you brush off my thoughts on how to handle a case! And don't you get me started on Francine! She's another pain in the tail! She shoots me down every chance she gets and I'm sick of it! So what if I'm a mother?! I'd like to see her try to run a home and raise children-! "

Lee came over and gently shook her! "Amanda, calm down! " Sitting down next to her he said shaking his head, "Whew... take a breath, will ya?! "

Amanda shook her head as she cried again! "I'm- I'm so tired of feeling scared! I try to be really brave but then I have nightmares. Not all the time maybe a few times a month. " Looking at him she said, "I guess you really don't know what I'm talking about, do you ? "

Lee got up and looked out the window. He sighed. " They started after my parent's deaths. I'd just moved in with my uncle. It was the first and last time I woke him screaming like that. He calmed me down and then said that them being gone was not my fault. It was an accident, and we just had to try and think of the good times with them, and our pain would lessen over time."

He continued, "The second time was when my first partner got killed. I blamed myself for that one a long time and vowed never to have another partner. So when you were at the train station the day we met, I thought I could just get you to help one time and that would be it. But here we are almost three years later, still at it. I've always wondered though why you stayed? "

Amanda gulped back tears as she said slowly, "I wanted to help my kids live in a safer world. I -I thought I could help in some way. What's so wrong about that?"

Lee went back to her and sat down brushing the hair from her face and said gently, "Nothing. But aside from tears, nothing scares me more than the thought of losing another partner. Of losing you. I can't imagine going to your family one day and telling them-. "

Amanda went into his arms! "I know. I have the same fear. I don't wanna lose you either! "

They spent that night in each other's arms and the next morning felt better about everything. Including each other. They went back to Dulles a few days later. Lee had thoughtfully taken Amanda shopping for her trip to see her family at Disney.

Amanda said goodbye to him as her flight was boarding. She said in his embrace, "I wish you could join me. "

Lee sighed and kissed her saying, "Yeah, well I really want you out of the line of fire when Billy and I talk. Right now, he's gotten his mail and has another bill to contend with. "

Amanda shook her head, "I thought you sent the hotel bill? "

Lee chuckled, "Oh, I did. But that's nothing compared to the clothing bill he's gonna get for putting us through the hell he did! "

Just then, Lee was paged to a courtesy phone for a call. When he picked up, he had to hold the receiver away from his ear as Billy's voice screamed, "SCARECROW!"

The End


End file.
